Strictly Bilbo!
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This story is about everyone's favorite hobbit. Bilbo Baggins. Yes this is a story about the live our first adventurer. I hope you all enjoy his adventures before and after his big adventure.
1. Fireworks

**Hey I'm back all with another new story. This is going to a be a set of one shots and drabbles concerning your favorite hobbit and mine. Bilbo Baggins. I'm going to go through his whole life. From birth to his leaving from the Grey Havens at the end of The Lord of the Rings. This is for the Bilbo Challenge on The Hobbit Fanfiction Challenge Community. And please feel free to send me prompts of what you want to see. **

**First Prompt Gandalf's Fireworks**

Bilbo could remember even to this day his first experience with Gandalf's wonderful fireworks. He had a young lad about the human equivilant of four or five. And his mother had taken him to a party held by The Great Took himself.

"Now you must behave yourself today Bilbo," Belladonna reminded her young son. "You don't want to make a bad impression upon your family."

Bilbo looked up at her in shock. He never made a bad first impression. So he was a little rambunctious. Especially when he and his Brandybuck and Took cousins met up. And what little boy didn't like to play adventurer.

"I'll be good mama," said Bilbo. "I pwomise."

Belladonna nodded. She had heard this thing numerous times from Bilbo since he had learned to walk. She actually looked on the times before that as the good times. When she knew her young one wasn't getting into mischief with his cousins.

"Make sure that you do," was the curt reply.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bilbo raced off after saying the proper hellos and what have you to find his cousins. And find them he did. He found them all hunkered around Gandalf's cart of fireworks.

"What are you guys doing?" curious young Bilbo asked walking over to the them.

These weren't the cousins he usually sought out to play with. These where older cousins. Cousins approaching their tweens and adulthood. The cousins looked at each other.

"Hello Bilbo," said one of his Brandybuck relations Saradoc if he remembered correctly. "We were just trying to get some of the fun toys from in Gandalf's cart. Do you want to help us?"

Bilbo was taught from a young age when an older person asked for help that one should always do what they are asked.

"Of course," he said without a moments pause to think things through. He was after all helping his cousins out. Right? What is the worse that could happen? "What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to keep a look out for any trouble makers," said Estella Bolger a distant cousin of his. "Like any of the younger children. If they come you must send them away. These toys are far to dangerous for youngsters."

Bilbo nodded. He felt proud of himself that he was considered old enough by these older hobbit lads and lasses to be around toys that the others couldn't. He solemnly looked up at Estella.

"I pwomise to keep them all away," he said.

"Good lad," she replied patting his shoulder gently.

A few minutes and words that poor Bilbo didn't understand, which made Estella repremand the older boys, later Bilbo looked to see a sack full of Gandalf's fireworks on the ground. His cousins grinned and motioned for him to follow them.

"Now we just have to light them off," said Paladin Took.

"Are sure it's safe to have Bilbo this close," said Estella.

Bilbo grinned and took a firework and the light that was on the ground nearby and lit the part that he usually saw Gandalf light. Everyone's eyes widened as Bilbo kept the firework in his hand.

"Put it down and run Bilbo," called Saradoc.

Startled Bilbo dropped the firework and ran over to where his cousins now where. The sound that follow almost made Bilbo jump out of his skin. But then he looked over and saw the beautiful colors.

"What is going on here?" asked Gandalf.

Bilbo looked around himself and found he was the only one still in the clearing. He looked up at Gandalf in surprise. Where had they all gone to?

"Bilbo Baggins!" chided his mother.

"My dear Belladonna this was not your sons doing," said Gandalf. He then turned to where the snickering was coming from the woods. "And you would do well Saradoc, Paladin, and Estella to not use your cousin like this again."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bilbo looked around him after the dragon firework had disappated to see Gandalf chided two younger relations of his. Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

"Now Gandalf," he said walking over, "let them off easy. Their only being just like their fathers."

**There you have it. The first chapter of Strictly Bilbo. I hope you all enjoyed. And I'm sort of guessing that Pippin and Merry's fathers are around the same age or older than Bilbo. If I'm wrong let me know and I apologize. I also want to state that I don't own the character of The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings. If I did a lot of people who died in both stories would have lived. **


	2. Stories

**Hey. I'm back with another all new exciting chapter of Strictly Bilbo. This one will be set during his 111 birthday party. Where Bilbo is telling a story to some of the children. Contains a flashback to his journey during The Hobbit. I hope you all enjoy.**

Bilbo was just about to sit down and relax when a whole crowd of his younger relations and friend came up to him. The younger one in the group sat around him.

"Tell us a story Bilbo," suggested one of his younger cousins.

"A story?" he asked. "I thought you'd all be begging for more of Gandalf's fireworks."

This had the reaction that Bilbo wanted. Especially after the trick Merry and Pippin had pulled with the dragon firework.

"We want to hear the story about the dragon again," cried another little girl, Annabella Bolger, if he remembered correctly.

"I think that one is over told my dear," said Bilbo. "How about a different?"

The girl nodded.

Bilbo thought for a moment. Then a memory came to him. A funny sort of memory. One he hadn't thought of for some time.

"I will tell you about the mishap that happened when my friends Fili and Kili tried to cook for our company," he told the group.

An audible groan was heard from the crowd.

"Trust me it will be a funny story."

The group silenced and waited for Bilbo to begin the tale.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPpppPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

*Flashback*

Bilbo sat down after a long hard day of walking. These adventure things sure did take a lot out of a person. But the day was far from over yet.

"Fili, Kili," called Thorin, "you two will make our evening meal."

An audible groan went up from the surrounding dwarves.

"Do they have to?" asked Ori. "The last time they cooked we all almost had food poisoning. Thank God for Oin."

"Yeah laddie," said Dwalin.

"I will not be argued with," said Thorin. "Fili and Kili will cook. And Mr. Baggins will help them."

"Mr. Baggins will what?" asked Bilbo finally looking up noticing most of the dwarves giving him looks of consolation.

"You heard me Master hobbit. You will be helping Fili and Kili make dinner for the group."

"Great," said Kili.

"Come along Master Baggins," said Fili as they both dragged him off to gather food and start a fire.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"So what are we going to cook?" asked Kili. "Food just doesn't fall from the sky."

Fili looked around. Not seeing a thing in sight.

"How about that?" Bilbo asked pointing to a bunch of rabbits lazily hopping around.

"No!" cried Kili. "You can't cook my new pet bunnies."

"Kili," said Fili, "you don't have a pet bunny."

"I do know. And neither of you will be cooking them." Kili hurriedly ran around gathering his 'pet bunnies' and putting them in his bag. "There all safe now."

"How about those geese over there?" Fili asked.

"Okay," said Kili. "Go kill them."

"You go kill them," said Fili.

"No. You go kill them."

"No. You."

"How about I kill them?" asked Bilbo.

Both dwarves turned to Bilbo knowing he had yet to prove himself to their uncle. They both smiled deviously. "Alright," said in one voice. "Go ahead."

Bilbo charged at the birds and they scattered."

"Darn it," exclaimed Bilbo.

A few chuckles followed this exclamation.

"It looks like you boys need some help," said Gloin effortlessly shooting down one of the birds.

"Thank you Gloin," all three said in unison.

"I think maybe Gloin and Ori should take over from here," said Thorin.

Everyone, including Bilbo, sighed in relief. And a two or so hours later they had a fine dinner set before them.

*End Flashback*

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"And Fili, Kili, and I were never asked to cook the company meal again," Bilbo finished. "I can still hear the chuckles from the others as I tried to kill those geese."

Bilbo shook his head as the faces of the two young dwarfs came to his mind yet again. And when everyone had gone to get more food or drink he said as if to himself, "I wish you could both be here my dear friends. I wish you could both be here."

**There you have it. Chapter two of Strictly Bilbo. Let me know what you think. And feel free to send in prompts or other things you would like to see happen to Bilbo. Until next time. Reviews are a box of chocolate you never know what you're going to get.**


	3. Bilbo Learns to Read

**Hey. I'm back with the next chapter of Strictly Bilbo. In this chapter Bilbo will learn...wait for it...wait for it...our hero Bilbo will learn how to read. I would like to thank dreamflower02 for your review. And also for the prompt. And I would like to thank blueskydog for review the story this far. And so without further ado here is the next chapter.**

Belladonna wanted her son to have the best education a young hobbit lad could get. And her family could afford it too. The Took's were a prosperous family. As were the Bagginses. But there were somethings it was just better to teach a young hobbit oneself.

"Mama," said young Bilbo, "what are we going to do today?"

She looked down at her young son's smiling face. Belladonna could tell her son was looking for something fun and interesting to do.

"Would you like to go on an adventure of a sort today?" she asked her son stooping down to be on his level.

Young Bilbo got excited at this prospect of adventure. And fun time with his mother.

"I would really like that mama," said Bilbo practically jumping for joy.

Belladonna smiled. She would surprise him in a few minutes.

"Follow me then," she said leading the boy into a room filled with books. She looked over to see the excitement drop from her sons face. Confusion soon set in.

"Where going on an adventure to father's library?" asked the inquisitive young hobbit with a quirked eyebrow.

Belladonna nodded. "We are going to go a literary adventure," she told her son.

"A literally adventure?"

"Literary adventure. It means a book adventure."

This didn't sound to adventurous to Bilbo. Books were very boring all his older cousins had told him thus. They had said when he was older his parents would make him read these stuffy books. Full of dull numbers and other such stuff. Bilbo didn't think he'd find adventure here.

"But mama," he tried to explain, "my cousins say that books are dull."

"Well the kinds of book that children their ages are made to read are quite dull," explained Belladonna. She picked up a childs book with a dragon on the front. "But the books for youngsters like you are not. See a story about a dragon. Do you want to read it?"

Bilbo looked doubtfully at the book and then up at his mother's grinning face. If it made his mother happy he would do it.

"Okay mama," he said.

Belladonna lead the way over to a cosy looking armchair. She sat down and then pulled Bilbo up into the chair with her.

"Can you tell me what this says?" she asked pointing to the title page.

It said the Littlest Dragon.

"I don't know mama," was the reply.

"Let's start with this word. Can you tell me the letters in it?"

"L...I...T...T...L...E...S...T"

"The L make a La sound like singing. And the I and T..."

"Are like it. It is something about little?"

"You just have to add a st to end and you have the word correct my dear."

"Littlest," crowed Bilbo. "And the next word is dragon? Like in the picture."

"That is right. Now what do all stories begin with Bilbo?"

"Once upon a time..."

Mother and son spent the day reading quietly. And Bilbo's father was quite surprised to find his wife and son fast asleep in his armchair. He gently pulled a blanket over the sleeping pair.

**There you have it folks. Bilbo learns to read. Please let me know what you think. And if you have any prompts please let me know.**


	4. Cooking with Bilbo

**Hey. I know it has been a while since I last updated Strictly Bilbo. But here it is. The new chapter. In this chapter young Bilbo learns how to make a grilled cheese sandwich. I hope you all enjoy. And I would like to say thank you to dreamflower02 for the idea. So without further ado. Here is cooking with Bilbo.**

Bilbo's stomach gave a loud grumble as he sat down next to his mother. His mother had been knitting and sewing and mending stuff all day. But now Bilbo wanted his luncheon.

"Mama," said Bilbo quietly.

"Yes my love," said his mother looking up from the pair of pants she was mending.

"I hungwy mama," said Bilbo.

Belladonna smiled down at her young son. At the age of five he was beginning to be a smart lad. She set aside her work.

"Do you want to help me make luncheon for daddy, yourself, and I?" she asked looking the child in the eyes seriously.

Bilbo nodded excitedly. He wandered what mama was going to teach him to make.

"What we make mama?" he asked excitedly. "What we make?"

"I will teach you to make my favorite sandwich ever. A grilled cheese sandwich."

The young hobbit clapped his hands gleefully. He loved the cheesy sandwich as much as his mother did. He jumped down from the chair he was sitting and began to hop around excitedly.

"Come on mama. We cook now."

Bilbo grabbed Belladonna's hand and practically dragged her to the kitchen. Mama didn't let him help her often. But it was alway fun when she did.

Belladonna smiled widely as she brought over the step stool so that Bilbo could see over the counter. She placed him on the stool.

"I will handle the part with the stove," she told him. "You are still to young yet to do that."

"What I do mama?" Bilbo asked.

She placed bread, butter, cheese, and a butter knife, not sharp enough to cut him but sharp enough to get through the butter, in front of Bilbo.

"I would like for you to butter the first piece of bread and then hand it to me."

Bilbo did as he was asked.

"That's too much butter, my dear," said Belladonna scraping off some of the butter. "But that was a good first try."

Bilbo whose face had fallen when heard about having too much butter smiled at his mother's compliment. He went to butter another piece when his mother stopped him.

"We need four pieces of cheese first Bilbo," she said gently.

"One," he said as he peeled a piece of cheese off the pack. "Two." Another piece. "Three." Another piece. "And four." Another piece. He then handed them over to his mother who placed them on the bread.

"Now you may butter the other piece of bread."

Bilbo butter the bread with less butter than the first time. He handed the piece over to his mother. Who smiled down at her small son.

"Good job Bilbo."

Belladonna cooked the grilled cheese to the right amount of doneness and it was ready by the time her husband got home for luncheon. She plated the grilled cheese and placed it in Bilbo's hand.

"Go give father his luncheon now," Belladonna told her son.

Bilbo ran off with the sandwich yelling excitedly, "Papa! Papa! Look what mama taught me to do."

**There you have the next chapter of Strictly Bilbo done. I hope you all enjoy. And please feel free to send me more prompts. I have only one more left to do. Young Bilbo will give you hugs if you review. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	5. Foreshadowing Nightmares

**Hey. Here is the next update for Strictly Bilbo. In this chapter young Bilbo will have a foreshadowing nightmare of things to come. I would like to thank blueskydog for the prompt idea and review. I hope I do your idea well. **

Bilbo thrashed in his bed as the horrible visions played through his young mind. He didn't understand where they were coming from.

Strange people. Strange people some who treated him as friend. Some who treated him like he was a pest. The dream took a happier turn when they reached the land of elves. Or at least the first of such lands.

But then it darkened. There was a pale orc or goblin. He couldn't really tell. The pale whatever it was egged on what Bilbo could only call the leader of the band of dwarves. He watched in horror as the warg the whatever was on clamped his teeth shut around the majestic dwarf. The dwarf was thrown around like a rag doll.

Bilbo raced forward to face the pale whatever it was. As death was about to come for him and the majestic dwarf he was defending Bilbo awoke with a scream of terror.

Bilbo climbed quickly out of bed and scampered to his mother and father's room. He first tried to wake his father. But his father only told him to tell his mother and then rolled over and went back to sleep.

He walked around the bed to his mother's side. He gently shook his mother to wake her.

"Mama," he said gently. "I scared mama."

Belladonna blinked her eyes open slowly to find her four-year old son Bilbo standing at her bedside with tears streaming down his face. She could have sworn she put him to bed hours ago. He was sound asleep when she checked on him before going to bed herself.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked his mother gathering Bilbo gently into her arms.

"I have bad dream," said Bilbo tears still flowing. "About scary people."

Belladonna sighed. She didn't like when her son had bad dreams. She stood up and carried Bilbo back to his room.

"Now tell mama about this bad dream you have just had," she said.

She sat and listened as Bilbo told her about his horrible dream. It broke her heart to hear the terror in her son's voice. But she had a way to help get past these bad dreams.

"Bilbo," she said, "there is a way you can keep the bad dreams at bay."

"There is?" asked Bilbo looking up at her with wide eyes.

She nodded. "You just tell the bad dreams that they are not real. That you are stronger than them. And they will go away. Do you want to try it?"

Bilbo nodded his head fervently. He climbed into his bed and snuggled back down into his pillow. His mama pulled the blankies up to his chin and tucked him in. She gave him a big kiss and went back to bed.

After while the bad dream came back but Bilbo did as mother had told him.

"You are not real bad dream," said Bilbo in his dream. "I am stronger than you are."

And like that the dream stopped.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The dream hadn't returned to young Bilbo Baggins again after that. That is until the night his doorbell rang and he received thirteen unexpected visitors and Gandalf. And he figured out then that all dreams do come true. Not always for the best.

**There you have it. The next chapter of Strictly Bilbo. I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Stormy Fears

**Hey. Here is another update for Strictly Bilbo. Again I'd like to thank everyone who review last chapter. And I'd also like to thank blueskydog for this idea. I hope everyone enjoys. This chapter will have a young Frodo in it as well. So here is chapter next of Strictly Bilbo.**

Bilbo jerked awake at the sound of the screams coming from his young nephew's room. Panic took over the older hobbit. Was someone attacking? Was Frodo hurt?

A flash of lightning lit the sky outside his room. Shortly followed by the rumble of thunder and the pound of rain on the roof of his hobbit hole. A storm?

"Frodo's afraid of storms," he said to himself with a small smile. "Just like I used to be as a lad."

He got up out of his nice warm bed and pulled on his robe. Slipping his feet into his slippers he hurried down to Frodo's room.

"Unca," cried the tiny hobbit-lad on the bed. The tear-stained face looked up at him blinking repeated.

Frodo didn't want to let his uncle know he was afraid. His uncle was the bravest of hobbits. He went on adventures with dwarves. He slew dragons. He'd probably laugh at the fact that Frodo was crying his eyes out afraid of a storm.

Bilbo walked over to the bed gently taking a seat next to Frodo. He put an arm around his young nephew's shoulder.

"What seems to be the matter Frodo my lad?" he asked the boy.

"Nothing," said Frodo sniffling gently.

"Are you sure you're not afraid of this storm?"

Frodo looked up in shock. How had uncle Bilbo known he was afraid of the storm. He had said nothing was the matter.

"From the shocked look on your face I'd say I hit the target," said Bilbo.

Frodo nodded.

"I'll tell you a story about another little hobbit who used to live in this house. He had the same fear that you do." He looked at Frodo. "Do want to hear the story of how he got over his fear?"

Frodo nodded. Maybe his uncle could help him get over his fear too. Like the other young hobbit got over his story.

"Once upon a time..." began Bilbo

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPpppPPP

Flashback

Young Bilbo jumped in fear as the rumble of thunder bounced off the very corners of his room. He looked over towards his small window to see a flash of lightning. It had been clear skies when mama had tucked him into bed. When had it started to rain like this.

Another rumble of thunder tore through his room.

Bilbo began to shake. He really didn't like the sounds coming from outside. Or that horrible bright light that preceded it.

Another flash of lightning and rumble of fire brought tears to poor Bilbo's eyes. And yet another had him crashing out of his bed and running down the hall to his parents room.

"Mama!" screamed Bilbo as he ran over to her side of the bed.

"What?" cried Bilbo's father in alarm as he sat up in bed.

Belladonna sat up in bed to find her young son standing by her side. He looked like he had cried and was afraid of something or other.

"Go back to bed dear," she told her husband. "I'll take care of Bilbo."

She got out of bed pulling on her robe and slipping her feet into her slippers. She went over and bent down to Bilbo's level.

"What seems to be the problem Bilbo?" she asked.

"The loud noise woke me," said Bilbo in a wavery voice.

"Oh your afraid of the storm," Belladonna said winking at her son. "Come on. I'll show you a way to banish the fear."

She picked her five-year old son up and carried him back down to his room. She placed Bilbo back into his bed and tuck him in gently. She sat down next to Bilbo on his comforter.

"Now I'm sure you want to know my secret for banishing fear," Belladonna said. "Don't you Bilbo?"

A flash of lightning had Bilbo burying his face in his mother's side. He looked up and nodded fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Alright," his mother said. She looked around like it was a big secret. "You have to think thunder and lightning are outside and can not hurt me."

"That's all," whispered Bilbo.

"That's all. Go ahead and try it."

"Alright. But I don't think it will work."

"If it doesn't work then I will let you sleep in the big bed with daddy and I. Now let's both go back to sleep so you can try what I said."

"Alright. Good night mommy."

"Good night my Bilbo."

Belladonna kissed her son's head and walked back to her bedroom to find her husband still awake waiting for her.

"Is Bilbo alright?" he asked.

"He's just afraid of the storm is all," said Belladonna.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bilbo lay in his bed a while after his mother left still quaking in fear. He really didn't think this would work but he promised his mother he'd try.

He looked out the window as another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder went off.

"You are outside Mr. Lightning and Mrs. Thunder and cannot hurt me," said Bilbo quietly. Another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder had repeating it more louder. Until he no longer felt afraid any more.

End Flashback

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"So you see Frodo my boy," said Bilbo, "all you have to do is just tell the lightning and thunder that they are outside and cannot hurt you. Just like I did when I was your age. It will work."

He stood up and gently tucked Frodo in just like his own mother tucked him in.

"If it doesn't work," said Bilbo, "you know where to find me."

Frodo nodded.

"Good night, Frodo-lad," said Bilbo

"Good night Unca," said Frodo.

**There you have it. Yet another chapter down of Strictly Bilbo. I hope you all enjoyed the little Frodo cameo. And remember reviews are like YouTube awesome and fun.**


	7. Bilbo Gets A New Friend

**Hey. Another new chapter of Strictly Bilbo. In this our young hero get a pet. I hope you all enjoy. And thank you to blueskydog for the prompt for this chapter and last one. So one with the show.**

"Do you think he's old enough dear?" asked Belladonna Baggins while her husband and her awaited son at the breakfast table.

"I had one when I was his age dear," said her husband. "I think it will give the lad a sense of responsibility."

Today was Bilbo's eighth birthday and his father planned on giving a new pet. This time Bilbo would have to take care of it. Not his mother and father.

Bilbo walked down to breakfast from his room. He was excited. Today was his birthday. He was turning eight years old today. And last night father had told him he had something exciting plan for the two of them today.

"Happy birthday Bilbo!" said his father and mother as he sat down at his place at the table.

"Thank you," said Bilbo politely.

Belladonna served her husband and son breakfast before getting herself a plate of food. She sat down and looked towards her husband and nodded.

"Bilbo my lad," his father began, "I think it is quite time you have a few more responsibilities around here."

Bilbo looked at his father in shock. Was he suggesting his eight year old son get a job? Bilbo was too young for a job after all.

"Bilbo," said Belladonna, "your father and I are going to allow you to pick out your very own pet today."

Bilbo's eyes lit up in excitement. He got to pick out his own pet.

"Anything I want?" he asked excitedly.

"Anything," his father replied.

Bilbo got up out of his seat.

"After breakfast," his mother said, "you and your father will go to the pet store and pick out your pet."

Bilbo sat down and quickly shoveled the food down his throat. He wanted to get to the pet store before all the good pets were taken. After he'd finished his food he excused himself and dressed quickly. He rushed back downstairs to find his father and mother still at the breakfast table. Didn't they know how fast pets went in Hobbiton.

Bilbo sat impatiently at the table as his father finished his breakfast. Why did adults have do things so slowly?

"Come on father," he said as his father put his plate in the kitchen. "We have to go find my pet now."

"We'll be back soon dear," said Bilbo's father.

With that the two began the walk to town and their search for Bilbo's perfect pet.

Many of Bilbo's friends had horses as pets. He didn't think that would be a practical pet for him. Also his father had said no early on. They entered the small pet shop on the corner near the baker's place.

"Look here Bilbo," said his father. He led the boy over to a wall of kennels containing kittens and cats.

Bilbo walked down the row and looked into the cages. He knew he'd know the right pet for him. They'd just gravitate to him. But none of these kitties was gravitating to Bilbo.

"Okay," said father, "let's try over here."

His father led Bilbo down aisles with fish, hamsters, snakes, mice, and turtles. None of them seemed to be the right pet for Bilbo.

He didn't find his right pet until the last place they checked. And once they met it was like love at first sight. His perfect pet was little white and black furred puppy.

"I want that one daddy," said Bilbo pointing to the pup.

"Alright Bilbo," said his father. He turned to one of the people from the store. "We'll take this puppy, sir."

The lad brought the puppy out on a leash and handed him to Bilbo. Bilbo's father walked off with the young man to pay for the puppy.

"What will we name you?" Bilbo asked his new pet. "How about Mittens?"

The dog bark happily.

"Mittens it is."

Bilbo's father returned and the three of them went home.

"Mom," called Bilbo running into the house with Mittens by his side, "this is Mittens my new dog."

"Pleased to meet you Mittens," said Belladonna.

**There you have it. Bilbo got a new pet. I may do another chapter about Bilbo and Mittens. Please let me know what you think. And if you have any prompts you want to see me do feel free to share them.**


End file.
